An Impromptu Medieval Excursion
by DWforlife
Summary: An accident leads the Scoobies to have an unusually medieval adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**So the title is a work in progress, as is the storyline. Don't expect me to update this story quickly since i don't even know where it's going yet but I had to upload it since I couldn't take it just sitting in my brain all day anymore. But have no fear when you finish reading it why don't you just go read another of my Buffy crossover stories? Since all my stories appear to involve The Scooby Gang. I should really change my name from DWforlife to BTVSforlife. Anyways don't you just love a good ramble?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned either of these I doubt I'd live in an apartment.**

* * *

><p>Giles groaned, he sat up and attempted to regain his bearings, this terrible habit of getting knocked unconscious was starting to get a tad bit tiresome.<p>

As Giles's eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he realized that he wasn't the only one suffering from a lack of consciousness; Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara and Spike all were lying near him, and they appeared to be deep inside a forest, Giles found this somewhat odd, he was certain he recalled fighting in a warehouse. He didn't remember much else, perhaps the troll demon they had been fighting had some sort of power that could render his victims unconscious? It didn't make any sense why would the demon not kill them, but simply drag them into a forest? After all that kind murderous kind of behaviour was second nature to that species.

Giles stood up as the others stirred. "What happened?" Xander asked holding his head.

"I-I'm not entirely sure." Giles began cleaning his glasses (another habit he couldn't seem to break). "The last thing I remember was- was fighting that troll demon."

"Yeah! Yeah and then Wills tried to make that portal to banish it to another dimension or was it to make us more weapons? Either way it's the last thing I remember."

Everyone looked over at Willow, she paused from brushing dirt of her dress and looked at her friends. "I did this didn't I?"

"Aw, hey there's- there's no reason to be sad." Tara said "I- it looks like you ju- just teleported us to the m- middle of that- that forest outside of town."

They squinted through the darkness. "Well, If that is where we are; which way do you think the road is?" Spike asked while he lit a smoke.

Buffy pointed away from them. "It looks like the forest could be thinner that way, should we try it?"

Xander shrugged. "It definitely looks lighter, I say we go for it."

"Alright, and let's hurry; I don't like the idea of Dawn being alone with Glory still out there, and who knows how long we've already been away."

* * *

><p>As the gang trudged along they began to notice a certain lack of modern day sounds, Not even the usual sight of light pollution was visible.<p>

"M- maybe we're going the wrong way."Tara suggested.

"No, even if this isn't the way back to town there's civilization on every side of that forest," Buffy said, "And come on we can't be _that_ far in."

"Well maybe I teleported us further away than we thought," Willow gasped. "Maybe we're not even in our own dimension! I- I've read about that happening; where- where a witch tries a banishing spell but i- i -it goes haywire and she ends up in some unknown hell dimension!"

Giles scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Willow, y- you only began studying magic not too long ago, there is no possible way you have the power to- to teleport us all into another dimension!"

As Willow and Giles began bickering about the strength needed to perform such a powerful spell and why it was dangerous in the first place to even attempt a dimensional portal spell at Willows level they had reached a large clearing in the forest; a campsite and a pair of horses were all that were there. They walked over to the fireplace, where a small fire was just beginning to die.

"Hello! Hey anyone there?" Xander called out.

"Xander!" Buffy whispered. "Be quiet, we have no idea who or what this place belongs to!"

"Ah come on Buffy, it's a fire, one of the things vamps hate the most; what do we have to be afraid of?"

From behind them came a loud crash followed by a scream.

Everyone glared at Xander.

Seconds later a young raven haired boy appeared dragging an unconscious young man clad in chain mail; they were being chased by a large hairy four-legged beast.

Buffy sprung into a fighting stance preparing to kick some demon butt, when the young boy raised his hand and sent the monster flying backwards until it hit a tree and laid still.

The Scoobies stared at the young boy, he still had his back to them. He appeared to be watching the beast to make sure that it wasn't a threat anymore.

When he confirmed this he turned to his companion, that was when he realized they weren't alone and that the new comers had witness the entire ordeal.

With the dying light of the fire they watched as the boys eyes flicked from each of their faces before finally settling on Giles.

Even in the dim light they could see the raw terror that spread across his face.

"M-my lord." The boy fought to keep the fear out of his voice but they could still hear it.

All of the scoobies gave Giles a quizzical look, only to have it reflected back to them


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've added part three too this part it all fits pretty well I think. Also I was hit with a pretty major case of creativity and I now have a more clear idea of where this story is going... kinda. Anyways keep reading hope you enjoy and don't be shy in the reviews constructive criticism is always welcome**

* * *

><p>Merlin hadn't even wanted to go on the stupid hunting trip, but as Arthur's personal manservant, Merlin had no choice but to follow the prince on each and every half-witted idea the Prince came up with.<p>

Night had just fallen when they began hearing the sound of something large walking through the blackened forest. Arthur being the normal pig-headed royal prat he always was had ignored Merlin's suggestion to wait for morning to hunt whatever the creature was.

That was the reason the Merlin now found himself dragging an unconscious Arthur away from the monster. Finally Merlin found the clearing where the campsite was, but the beast was still hot on his heels. Merlin pushed the royal out of the way and quickly magicked the monster back away from the campsite. He felt a sad pang for the creature when the beast hit a tree; he was certain that it was dead. Merlin sighed, at least they were safe.

He felt their presences a second later. When Merlin turned to face his new adversaries his heart stopped. Standing above him and looking very annoyed was The King.

This was it, after all of his precautions the king had finally found him out. "M-my lord." He sputtered out.

Merlin quickly considered using magic to disappear, he could be gone and the knights would never catch up to him. No Merlin couldn't just leave like that; the kingdom needed him, Arthur needed him and besides what would Giaus think if he just vanished without even saying goodbye?

The people stared down at him all wearing the same bemused look. "I- I'm sorry?" The King asked with what Merlin almost believed was an amused look across his face.

Arthur groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. "What happened?"

"I- you- I m-mean-"

"What _are_ jibbering about now Merlin?" Arthur shook his head. For the first time he noticed that they weren't alone. "What are you doing here father?"

"Father!" The blonde girls eye bulged out of her head, "Giles what is he talking about? Since when do you have a son?"

"I- I don't. C- clearly this boy has hit his head. He may- may have a concussion we should get him to a hospital as soon as- as possible."

"I hit _my_ head? Father what are you talking about? Who are these people? And for goodness sake what are you wearing?"

"I- I'm not- not your father!"

Arthur stood up. "Oh so what you just happen to be identical to him?"

Anger suddenly flashed across the young royals face, he grabbed his weapon and faced the strangers. The man with the strange hair began snickering, "What's that then, a sword? Who uses a sword?"

"What is it? Magic? You were going to make an attempt on my father's life weren't you? WEREN'T YOU?"

Before anyone could respond to the boy's accusations, Merlin magicked a rock up and over Arthur's head and allowed it to fall on top of the princes head.

Arthur tensed for a moment before crumpling at their feet.

"Who are you people?" Merlin asked.

* * *

><p>"Why do you look like the king?" The boy named Merlin asked. He raised his hand menacingly. "If you're here to harm Camelot you must know that I <em>will<em> stop you."

Giles stepped forward. "Young man, I- I- I don't know why it is that I resemble your- your king or have I ever heard of a place called Camelot. My friends and I, we simply got turned around and can't seem to- to find our way home."

Merlin looked at them with uncertainty. "I have no reason to trust you, and if Arthur wakes up, he won't hesitate to turn you in to his father if he believes you're a threat to Camelot, and trust when I say Uther will sooner see you burned at the stake than listen to anything you have to say ."

The Scoobies exchanged glances, it had become very clear to them that they weren't in the forest outside of Sunnydale. Buffy stepped towards the boy. "Look, we just want to go home. We aren't here to harm you or anyone else; we're the good guys." Everyone nodded, except Spike, who just glowered at the lot of them.

Merlin glanced down at the prince with a frown. "Alright, I'm going to take Arthur back to Camelot. When he wakes up I'll tell him some lie about the beast hitting him on the head. That will give you some time to get away from this place, you have to know that magic of any kind is met with fear and intolerance."

Tara and Willow shifted nervously while Giles furrowed his brow. "Young man you say these thing an- and yet we saw you perform magic not moments ago."

Merlin smiled sheepishly. "It's a _really_ long story." And with that the young warlock magicked the royal onto one of the horses and rode off into the night.

* * *

><p>Merlin grinned as his horse galloped through the dark forest. Merlin knew that Arthur would kill him if he had any idea how unbecoming he looked, slumped over the back of the horse. Merlin reached the edge of the forest and his eyes grew wide.<p>

* * *

><p>Willow watched the young warlock leave for a moment before turning back towards her friends. "Okay there's a spell I know it can show us where or when we are, then Tara and I, we can try another teleportation spell. That spell should take us straight back home." The others wore nervous looks, but no one said anything.<p>

"What?" Willow sighed.

"Well, it's not exactly like you're spell went all that swimmingly the first time did it?" Spike asked with a smirk. "No I say that you let the more advanced witch here handle it, 'less we want to end up in some shrimpless dimension with fingers for hair.

Willow stared down at her feet with a small frown. Tara seeing that her feelings had been hurt, and quickly reminded her that the location spell was more powerful if the two witches combined their powers. Willow's eyes lit up; she linked her arms with her girlfriend.

Soon the two girls had set up everything they needed and began channeling their powers. After a few minutes of complete silence both witches gasped loudly and opened their eyes in shock. Willow looked at her worried friends. "You're never going to believe this one."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hurray a new title! What do you think? Love it or think it's incredibly stupid? I'm really starting to get a groove with this story look this chapter even has more than 500 words. YAY! Well that's all for now, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dawn? Mom? Is anyone home?" Buffy called as she and the other Scoobies collapsed onto various pieces of furniture in The Summers's living room.<p>

"Buffy! Thank goodness, I was so worried when you didn't come home." Joyce Summers took in the bedraggled band sprawled throughout the room. "Where have you all been?"

With a groan, Buffy looked up at her. "It's been a very strange night mom. Where's Dawn?"

"She's asleep Buffy; it must be what five in the morning?"

Buffy sighed, great it was so late it was early. "Thanks mom, sorry for worrying you. We all need to get some sleep, we can't let our guard down thanks to some medieval expedition." Everyone groaned in response. One by one they all parted from The Summers home.

The sun had risen too far so Spike sprawled himself out on the couch with a blanket and a steaming cup of hot chocolate provided by Joyce. "Oi, Slayer," Spike called before Buffy had a chance to escape upstairs, "What do you reckon happened last night?"

Buffy looked at the Big Bad lazily licking hot chocolate off his lips. "I don't know Spike, but right now keeping Dawn away from Glory is our main concern."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, well sweet dreams then, or whatever."

Buffy turned towards the steps. "You too, Spike."

* * *

><p>Uther glowered at the court in front of him. "What do you mean he hasn't been seen since yesterday?"<p>

The knight swallowed nervously. "Yesterday Prince Arthur and his servant set out for a day of hunting sire."

"Well that's nothing Arthur probably just rode off too far again, I'm sure he's on his way back as we speak." The knight (Leon was it?) swallowed for a second time.

"It's just, my lord, this morning several of our knights went through the forest, they found a fire pit but it didn't appear to have been lit at all through the night." The King surveyed the knight once more.

"Very well send out a search party, tell them not to return until my son is found." The knight nodded a rushed out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>Buffy sighed as Dawn stormed out of her room. Joyce was out and they had been arguing about the safety of Dawn walking to her friend's house alone. Buffy warned her that Glory was out there and would take any chance to snatch her. Her warning was meant with a huff and a slam of a bedroom door.<p>

Buffy flopped back onto her bed; what kind of thanks was that? After everything Buffy had been doing to protect the little green energy ball, the least she could do was _not_ willing enter potentially dangerous situations. Buffy was pulled out of her glum thoughts by the ring of her phone. "Hello?"

"Buffy! It's Willow."

"Hey Willow, what's up?" She heard Willow sigh.

"Listen Xander and I have been doing the whole recon thing, but still no troll. We have reason to believe that it might have been summoned by Glory as a lure to get you out the picture for a while."

"AH HA!" Buffy cried out triumphantly. "So I was right to not let Dawn leave the house, point for the slayer!"

"Right. Oh and Buffy? There's something else, Xander and I, well we think we might have figured out why we met those two medieval guys last night."

"Let me guess, there isn't some sort of renaissance fair in town is there?"

"Not as such, we're going to do some research tonight at Giles's tonight just to be sure, but we think that the whole thing could have been another Glory trick."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Not a very good one. Still better to know what we're up against right? Call me later if you find anything." They hung up. Buffy sighed and went to apologize to Dawn; after all Dawn was just a teenager and teenagers were known for being moody and illogical, not that Buffy had ever been though.

* * *

><p>Willow pushed the book that she had been reading away and rested her head on the table. It was after eleven; the Scoobies had been searching for hours, but they still had no answers. "I just, I don't understand why Glory would- would set a troll demon on us, yet not have it kill us." Giles said yet again.<p>

"Well I'm more curious about the two guys we met, what do you suppose that's all about?" Willow and Giles had been asking the same questions since they had arrived at Giles's seven hours before.

Xander yawned widely. "Xander, you're tired. Come take me home and we can have loud pleasurable orgasms." Anya said much to the displeasure of the others.

Xander stared at his ex-demon girlfriend. "Ahn. Once again, those comments aren't appropriate in front of people who aren't me."

"Oh come on Xander! We all know they want to go home and do the same thing instead of sit here and read these dreary books while listening to Giles drone on about things we already-"

"Anya! Research!" Xander snapped. Anya shot him an annoyed look before returning to the tome she had been flipping through.

Xander stood up and flicked on the TV. "...And in a more bizarre tale," A smiling newscaster beamed, "Two men were spotted today outside of the Sunnydale Shopping Centre, one of the men was reported to be wearing a suit of chain mail ar-"

"...You can feel the chill in the air- cut! Who opened a-"

"Xander, go back to the news for a sec."

"Aw! But Scooby Doo-"

"Xander." Willow said with her serious tone.

"Alright, alright."

"...The two men have been placed in the psychiatric ward at Sunnydale General, much to the despair of the doctors; it appears that number of patients currently checked into that particular ward has mysteriously swelled since last year. Doctors say that this is due to the expansion of Sunnydale and not a strange supernatural cause." The reporter gave a hearty laugh. "In other news the bodies of five people have been recovered. Officials have yet to explain why they all appear to have had the blood drained from their bodies."

"Okay, can I go back now?"

"Do you guys realize what this means?"

"Buffy needs to patrol more?"

"No, well yeah, but the- the two men! They can't have been a Glory trick if other people have seen them. Even _she_ wouldn't be that careless. It might mess up her plans to steal Dawny and return to her hell dimension."

* * *

><p>Arthur pushed back the nurse attempting to give him a shot of morphine. "I am Prince Arthur! My father is King of Camelot, release me now, or I swear there will be an army of the strongest knights you have ever met outside this prison by this time tomorrow!" The nurse touched his swollen lip with a groan. It had taken three doctors, two security guards and a handful of nurses to wrestle him into a hospital gown; now it appeared they were going to have to restrain the blonde man just to give him his medicine.<p>

"You're not the first "knight" we've had in here, he didn't get away and neither are you!" They finally managed to get the restraints on and the nurse successfully inserted the needle. Arthurs eyes crossed as he fell back against the bed and passed out. The nurse sighed, now they had to deal with the other one. He wasn't too worried, the younger man didn't look nearly as strong as his friend. He turned towards the bed; he and several other nurses and doctors were thrown back against the wall by an unknown source.

Merlin lowered his hand; he gave Arthur a brief look. "Sorry Arthur, it doesn't look like your fit to leave. I'll be back for you though so don't worry." Merlin grabbed his clothes and raced out of the room. Once Merlin was fully dressed again he left the hospital, there weren't any horses insight, he spied a group of people exiting some sort of machine that moved while people were inside of it. The second the people were out of sight Merlin went over to their machine. After a few tries Merlin realized the machine must work through unknown magicks. He sighed, got out and began walking towards the village Arthur and he had spied earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>The movie that Xander turned to was Scooby Doo on Zombie Island; a true classic. Hopefully I'll update this story soon. I've heard reviewing helps burn calories<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurray I finally got this chapter done, aren't you so proud of me? xXMistressMadHatterXx you're comment made me laugh, and I'm definitely going to try to work that into the story. It has taken me forever to figure out what to do with our poor medieval heroes, and I still have no idea what to do with them. This story is literally making itself up as we go along. So here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Waiting in a pitch black forest had never Morgana's idea of a fun time, even now when she knew no creature could hurt her. Morgana was just about to call it a night when she heard the sound of approaching footsteps.<p>

"Is it done sister?"

Morgana embraced the new arrival. "Yes sister, it went even better than planned. Not only did I get rid of Arthur, but that fool Merlin as well."

Morgause looked at Morgana "Sister this excellent news."

"Yes, Uther is panicking, Camelot is knightless, and there is no annoying servant to stand between us and our proper place upon the throne."

* * *

><p>The village was larger than most Merlin had ever visited, almost as large as Camelot itself. Everywhere Merlin looked there were more of the strange machines zipping this way and that. Merlin gulped this place was very intimidating. "Excuse me sir." Merlin placed a hand on a passerby's shoulder. "Could you tell me where to find the village leader? My friend and I we're very lo-"<p>

"Village leader? Get out of here!" The man stalked off mumbling about how the town had gone to the crazies.  
>Merlin frowned; that was the third person to so rudely brush him off. Something across the street caught Merlin's eye.<p>

_The Magic Box_ Merlin was certain he had read it wrong. He started to cross the street only to jump back as the machines began making the most horrendous noises while the riders began yelling obscenities at the young warlock. He waited till the road was clear. Merlin stopped outside the small store, staring up at the sign. _Magic_ either Merlin had hit his head really hard, or he had finally found a place where people like him were accepted for what they were.

The first seemed more plausible, but Merlin decided to just go with it for now. The door to the shop opened and an annoyed looking young woman with short brown hair stared at him. "Are you going to come inside and give me your money or not?

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "I don't have any money."

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "Well than stop loitering out front of my store. There's a soup kitchen down the street. Now please go away."

Merlin grabbed her arm as she turned to go back inside."Please this shop, why is it called magic?" The girl gave him a quizzical look.  
>"Because magical objects are sold here. The name is funny because it is a shop that sells magic supplies, which are generally stored inside a box." Merlin released her arm, and followed her into the store.<br>She returned to her place behind the counter. "If you don't have money you can't take anything." She told him matter of factly.

Merlin browsed through the shelves, wide eyed. Giaus would kill for half the things Merlin saw. Some shelves were filled with the rarest of herbs, others carried ancient looking spell books. Merlin spotted one of the men he had seen the night before quietly snoring on a large dusty book.

Merlin made his way over to the circular table. "No Anya, not when there are other people here." Merlin tapped him gently on the shoulder. The man waved his hand away. "I said no Ahn, that's an alone time thing." Merlin sighed. "Excuse me, sir?" He said in a loud voice.

The dark-haired man's head popped up. He stared at Merlin with unfocused, groggy eyes. "Anya?"

"No, my name's Merlin. We met last night in the forest."

He yawned loudly. "Oh. OH! Yeah, you're that guy, the guy from the woods! Right, my friend Willow was going to go visit you in the hospital... but you're not there."

"You mean that fortress they brought Arthur and me to? I escaped. We need to get back to Camelot, Arthur is the crown prince."

Xander stood up. "Look I don't know if you and you're friend are just another couple of Glory's victims, or if you really are just lost, but I'm not qualified to understand this whole prince.. thing. I'm going to call my friend Buffy, she's better equipped to handle these kind of situations." He crossed the room and disappeared into the back.

With a frown, Merlin took a seat around the table. He truly hoped this Buffy person would be able to help him.

* * *

><p>Willow arrived at the hospital a few hours after Merlin's escape. She passed through the silent halls nervously, she hadn't thoroughly thought a plan, mostly she hoped nobody would call her out, and punish her for trying to sneak into a restricted area.<p>

She let out a squeak of fear when a hand touched her shoulder. Willow turned, the intern named Ben stood behind her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you; I figured you heard me coming, Willow right? You're a friend of Buffy's?"

Willow let out a breath. "Yeah, um hi, Ben."

"What are you doing in the hospital? Is Buffy's mom-"

"No Joyce's still fine. I-I'm actually looking for some friends of mine. Uh they were admitted into the pysch ward last night."

Ben glared down at the ground. "Yeah, that's been happening a lot lately."

"Yeah, well it's kind of important that I talk to them, so.."

"The psych ward is closed to anyone who isn't family, but I think I can pull some strings, and get you in for a few minutes."

Willow smiled happily at the doctor. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean any friend of Buffy's is a friend of mine, though if you're friends are in that ward I don't know how much help they'll be to you" Willow followed Ben, as he opened the doors to the main area of the psych floor.

The psych ward wasn't a large room, but it was filled to the max. Every bed, and then some, was filled.  
>Ben stuck his head through the door. "The nurse is only going to give you five minutes, so make them count." Willow nodded, and he left.<p>

She quietly made her way between the beds, trying to ignore the nonsense mumblings of the patients. Near the end of the line of bed Willow found blonde man that claimed to be Giles's son.

He glared up at her. "Who are you? What have you done to my servant? I am the crowned prince of Camelot, and you will release me at once!" Willow stepped closer to him. Arthur squinted at her. "I know you, you were in the forest! What is this prison?"

"It's not a prison," Willow told him, "It's a hospital, they help people who are sick get better here."

"I'm not sick." He began struggling against his restraints, "I demand to speak to your leader, I am Arthur Pendragon, and I refuse to be treated this way."

"Pendrago-.. Hey I've heard of you! Yeah I read about your family in one of Giles's watcher books." Willow approaching footsteps. "That's Ben coming to tell me my times up. I know!" Willow cleared her throat. "Nos hinc ad locum cordis desideriis a Nobis O dea iudicabor vobiscum nos dimittere."

Ben opened the door. "Hey Willow I'm sorry but- Willow?" The only people in the room were the victims of Glory. Ben shrugged, Willow must have left when he wasn't looking. He shut the door, and returned to his shift.

* * *

><p><strong>There it was chapter 4 hope you liked it, review if you did, review if you didn't and tell me why you didn't like it I'm curious. I'll probably be updating more frequently, now that I no longer have school to deal with, at least until the materials show up (blah life is annoying) Anyways I won't bore you with details. Until next time my fans!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow this chapter took me about 10x longer than it should have, sorry about that and the chapter's level of crapiness that it has you deserve better for having to wait a month for it, but I seem to have lost all creative thoughts, and not even just for this story for all of them even the story that is only used to iradicate my writers block anyways on to the story!**

* * *

><p>Willow and Arthur rematerialized inside Willow's dorm. Willow, weak from the spell, fell to the ground. Arthur did nothing to catch her.<p>

"Hey, what kind of prince are you? You see a beautiful woman falling, and you don't try to catch her? Did you skip the damsel in distress day in princey school, or something?"

Arthur glared at her. "You are no damsel, you're a witch, a disgusting creature."

"Yeah?" Willow frowned, "Well you're just a- a big meany, And I just rescued you mister, so you'd better give me some respect, or I'll- I'll send you back!" It became a battle between Willow's resolved face and Arthur's angry glare.

Arthur broke first. "You may have rescued me, but don't think for one moment that I trust you, Witch."  
>Willow wasn't pleased with his answer, but she decided to let it pass. "Look, my friends and I, we just want to help you get back to wherever it is you came from. Do you think you can put up with us at least until we get you home?"<p>

Arthur crossed his arms, and deepened his glare. "Fine you may assist me in finding my way back home, and uncovering the location of my servant, but I swear to you, if I ever see you in Camelot I will not hesitate in handing you over to my Father."

"Fair enough... I think."

Arthur turned around. "We need to find Merlin first, where should we search first."

Willow gasped and averted her eyes, blushing furiously. "We should probably start with finding you some pants."

* * *

><p>Buffy entered The Magic Box. She slumped against the counter. Xander walked over. "Buffy, where have you been? I've been calling you."<p>

She sighed. "Giles and I went back to the campsite, and nothing! Not a single sign that mystical mumbo jumbo of any kind had been done. I think it's time we consider that those guys were just a couple of cuckoo banana hobos, and we should-"

"Uh Buffy." Xander pointed to their research table, where the young man named Merlin was watching them. "He showed up about an hour ago. Like I said I tried calling you, but..."

"Oh... when I said cuckoo banana, I meant that in the politest way possible."

"That's alright," Merlin answered. "I don't actually know what that means."

They sat around the table with. Merlin. "I come from a land where all forms of magic have been purged from it by the king, Uther; his son Arthur is the once and future king. Arthur will unite the land and bring upon an era of peace for everyone with or without magic. It is my destiny to help him fulfill his."

Buffy snorted. "Yeesh, and I thought I got the short end of the destiny stick. This still doesn't explain why your here in Sunnydale."

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know, but I bet Morgana has some hand in it."

Xander jumped out of his seat "Ah ha I knew it! It makes perfect sense! Morgana, of course! Who's Morgana?"

"She's a witch, a powerful witch, who will stop at nothing to see the destruction of Camelot."

"So you were brought to our world through magic?" Merlin nodded. "But you're like a warlock, or something; couldn't you just poof back?"

"Well yes I could just, um, poof back if I knew how to do that."

Xander slapped Merlin on the back. "Hey if it's magic you need, it's magic we got. We'll just go get our resident witch and bibbity bobbity boo you'll be back in Camelot before the day is done."

The young servant looked at the two strange people before him. He hadn't been sure if he should trust them, but for now they seemed to be the only ones willing to help him. "Alright then, tell me where to find this witch."

Buffy looked at Xander. "Hey yeah, where is Willow anyways?"

* * *

><p>The redhead in question currently stood outside of her dorm room impatiently tapping her foot. "Come on Arthur! We need to leave."<p>

"I am not going _anywhere_ dressed like this." Came the muffled response from the other side of the door.

Willow sighed. "It's not that bad. Now get your royal hiney out here before I- I come in there and pull it out myself, and don't think I won't!" She listened to the prince grumble for a moment before he reluctantly pulled the door open. Arthur stood before her wearing a multicoloured parrot and flower patterned Hawaiian shirt, black and white polka dotted parachute pants and a pair of combat boots leftover from Riley, Buffy's ex-boyfriend.

Arthur glared at her. "You do realize I look ridiculous right?"

Willow nodded with a mischievous grin. "I offered to create you some custom made clothes, but all that did was make you rant about magic being the big bad; so now you're stuck with the clothes Xander forgot from our last sleep over." She started down the hallway with Arthur trailing behind her.

"I still don't understand how someone could actually _choose_ to go outside in these garments."

"Buddy, I've been wondering the same thing since kindergarten."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The bell to the Magic Box tinkled as Tara entered the store. "H-hi guys, I br-brought doughnuts." She set the box on the table, just barely getting her fingers out of the way as Xander lunged for the box. "I- I know you." Tara pointed at Merlin. "Y- you're the boy from the forest."<p>

Merlin nodded. "That's me."

"Tara's one of the witches we were telling you about." Xander said through a mouthful of jellied filled doughnut.

"Merlin has a magic problem, and we thought you or Willow might be able to help him." Buffy said. "Where's Will? We figured she'd be with you."

Tara shrugged. "I- I haven't seen her since this m- morning. I thought- thought she would be with y- you guys." They all looked up expectantly when the bell chimed again, but it only brought in another customer.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be here soon." Buffy optimistically said. "In the meantime why don't you see if you can help Merlin."

"I'd love to." Tara said. "But it depends on what kind of magic it is. T- There are some I don't to get in to."

* * *

><p>"Giles?" Willow called through the door. "Giles are you home?"<p>

When no response came, Willow raised her hand, and following a small clicked, pushed her way into Giles's home. "Ok, the book we're looking for is kinda big with a red cover that has a picture of a golden dragon on it." The two searched in silence, and it wasn't until they had sufficiently gone through every book they saw that Willow let out a small sigh.

"It must not be here. Oh! I know! There are more books upstairs; why don't you go and look through them, and I'll look around down here to see if we missed any.

Arthur began to argue, but following another withering Willow glare, simply made his way up the stairs; although Willow could hear him muttering under his breath about being ordered about like a servant, by a person of magic no less!

Willow returned to sorting through the numerous books in front of her. The sound of the door creaking open alerted Willow to another person's presence.

"Good lord, I really do need to buy a better lock." Giles stood in his doorway holding his house keys in one hand and a cylindrical container in the other."Tell me, isn't it customary to _wait_ for owner of the house to return before barging in uninvited?"

"Sorry Giles, but we need a book."

"And that couldn't have possibly waited till I got back for the market?"

"It wasn't up there. Although there are an _obscene_ amount of books up the- Father!"

Giles looked up at his staircase. "You again! Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?"

A rebellious look crossed the witch's face. "He was, but I broke him out."

"Father, I don't understand. Why are you in this hovel?"

"It's more terrible than that I'm afraid; I live here."

"You-"

"And to make matters even worse, I'm not your father."

Rolling her eyes, Willow cut into the conversation. "Look there's no time for this Giles, we need one of your books it's called A- Albion."

Giles gave her a strange look. "Why would you need that book? It's only a reference guide about another dimens- Willow don't tell me, you're back to the 'they're from another dimension theory'. I already told you, you are not powerful enough for that kind of spell."

"Well what other explanation is there?"

* * *

><p>Morgana took her place at the castle's dining hall table. "Good morning my Lord."<p>

The king's head popped up from where he had it buried in his hands. "How can you say that?" He snarled. "Arthur is still missing, it's been nearly three days, and no one has yet to report back!"

The king turned his face, and Morgana allowed a short smirk to flicker across her face. "Sire, I'm sure that Arthur is safe. You said it yourself after all, 'Arthur probably just rode off too far again.'"

Uther sighed, and gave Morgana an encouraging look. The worried expression that she was wearing clearly showed just how much she cared for Arthur. "You're most likely right Morgana; it's just _three _days without word! He can't have just vanished out of existence could he?"

"Of course not Sire! That would be impossible!" She gave the man she hated a small sad smile. "My liege, when was the last time you slept?"

Uther responded with a dry laugh. "About three days ago."

"Then you must rest. Go on, I'll tell the guards to alert you the moment any news arises."

The king sighed, and rose from the table. "Perhaps you're right, Morgana."

He left the dining hall followed by a once again smirking Morgana.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the conversation, including the evil smirks, had been secretly viewed by one (now very concerned) servant.


	7. Chapter 7

**I meant to have this chapter up a couple of days ago, but a horrible cold over took me. Anyways I'm better now, and you get to enjoy the newest chapter. **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Guinevere made her way silently through the corridors of the castle. She couldn't believe what she had just seen, but there was no denying it. Morgana had been smiling; she knew something about Arthur and Merlin's disappearance.<p>

There was only one person Gwen knew she could confide in about this strange turn of events. "Giaus?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Magic Box, Merlin was getting tired of flicking through page after page of spellbook after spellbook. He leaned an arm against the table, and allowed his eyes to close.<p>

"_Merlin._"

Not even a minute later Merlin's eyes snapped open. He could have sworn he had just heard the dragon. "Did you hear that?" He asked Tara. She looked up from the dusty book she had been immersed in.

"Hear what?" She looked around. There were only a few customers wandering around the small shop, and the rest of her friends were all gathered at the check-out counter.

Merlin gazed around. "Sorry, I must've, must've dozed off." He rubbed his eyes, and returned to reading. _Serenadellatrovella - Of the House of Dellatrovellas described travel to other dimensions as a crackpot dream only ever considered by those with serious, and possibly dangerous delu-_

"_Merlin._"

"There it is again!" Merlin shouted, causing Tara to drop her book in fright. "It sounds like it's coming from over there." Merlin walked purposely towards the bookshelves. A ripple of mumbles broke out from the customers, who were all giving him suspicious looks.

As Merlin began hunting through the books, several of the customers backed out of the store. "Xander!" Anya smacked her boyfriends arm. "Do something! He's scaring away my customers! My paying customers, with money they want to give to me!"

Xander rubbed his now painful arm. "Alright pal, you're creeping the people out why don't you just go back to reading?" But Merlin wasn't listening. The voice was getting louder, and more insistent.

"_Merlin._"

"_Merlin!_"

"_MERLIN!_"

"_MERLIN! MERLIN!_"

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut against the noise. It was almost unbearable. Reaching blindly, Merlin's hand closed around a deep red book. Immediately the shouting ceased. He opened his eyes, and stared down at the book.

_Albion._

* * *

><p>Giaus listened patiently as Gwen explained everything she had seen and heard. He had been expecting something like this since Merlin and Arthur's disappearance. "Tell me, Gwen are you willing to attempt to get Morgana to open up to you?"<p>

"If it means getting Arthur and Merlin back; you know I'd do anything."

Giaus nodded. "Good, then tonight when you're helping her prepare for bed, bring up the disappearance. I have no doubt she won't reveal the entire plot, but she may let something slip. Anything she says that seems suspicious you must report back to me. Understood?" Gwen nodded. "This plan can be potentially dangerous; if you feel like she's catching on do not push the matter. I don't want to lose you as well."

* * *

><p>As always Gwen arrived at Morgana's bedroom, and set about preparing her room for the evening. Morgana sat at her vanity plaiting her hair. "No word from Arthur yet?" Gwen said cautiously as she fluffed out several pillows.<p>

"Hmm? No, no word yet." Morgana replied, not looking up from her reflection.

Gwen watched her out of the corner of her eye. "It's a bit odd isn't it? For Arthur to just leave without a word?"

"Yes I suppose it is, Gwen do pay attention that's my favourite quilt, and you almost threw it on that candle."

Gwen moved the candle to a safer location. "Sorry M'lady." Silence filled the room. Gwen bit her lip. "Did Arthur, say anything to you. Before he disappeared?"

"No." Morgana said sharply. "Why?"

"Well you and Arthur were always so close. I thought perhaps he-"

Well you thought wrong." Morgana sighed before smiling at her friend. "Thank you Gwen, I think I can handle everything from here."

"Are you sure? I could-"

"Gwen, it's late. Go home, and get some rest." Morgana said as she ushered her maid to the door. Gwen frowned at the closed door; she was not giving up that easily. She settled herself behind a large curtain, and waited. For what she wasn't quite sure herself.

About an hour later Gwen was just beginning to nod off when she heard a door creak open. Gwen peered through the crack in the curtains. She watched as a cloaked Morgana made her way down the corridor. Gwen gave her more than enough space before following.

Morgana led her to another corridor that was located in a barely used part of the castle. "Sister?" As Gwen watched the blonde woman named Morgause appeared almost as if out of nowhere.

"Morgana, why have you summoned me here? Has something happened?"

Morgana shook her head slightly. "No, but I fear that my maid Guinevere suspects something." Gwen sunk further into the shadows at the mention of her name.

"And you think she may be a threat?"

"You mustn't underestimate her, Sister. She has managed to capture the heart of Arthur, which in itself is no small feat. She could be dangerous."

Morgause nodded; she reached into her satchel, and pulled out an orb filled with glowing violets, and red swirling colours. "Very well, you know what you must do." Morgana took the orb.

Gwen stayed frozen in place until both witches had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Caroline, how long has it been since I update this story? I'm so sorry, you have every right to hate me now. I had to take a step back from... well everything for a while, but it appears that I'm back. Hopefully it won't be another 6 months before I update again, but no promises. Anyways I'm trying out a new separator thing because just the line thing supplies me with just didn't look nice. So yeah tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me, whatever shakes your boat.**

** Now on to the story, and as always enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin flipped to the next page shaking his head in disbelief. "This can't be right it says- it says Arthur disappears, and Uther is killed. Morgana takes over, and everything, everyone is destroyed by her evil." Merlin buried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault. I've failed the kingdom; I've failed my destiny." Buffy sat up, she looked at Merlin, then smacked him across his head. "OW! What was that for?"<p>

"You're moping, stop moping!" Rubbing the back of his head Merlin frowned at her. Buffy sighed. "Look if there is one thing I know it's that no matter how hard you try, you can't fail, or even change your destiny. So if the some great big ol' dragon told you, you're going to help some prince learn to rule guess what? That is exactly what is going to happen."

"But the book said-"

"Forget the book, what does the book know? It's probably just upset that it's not still a tree!" Merlin stared down at the book still looking unconvinced. "Look, I am going to get you home. I won't give up until I do, so stop worrying so much, that'll age you ya know."

"Merlin, you complete, and utter_ clot-pole!"_

"Oh here we go." Merlin muttered. Everyone turned to see an enraged crowned prince storming into the shop with two exasperated Scoobies trailing after him.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I've been- I've been here Arthur."

Willow sat down next to Buffy. "He saw his friend through the window, and took off before we could do anything."

"Hey! Xander stood up. "He's wearing my clothes! He's wearing my clothes, and he looks better in them than I do!" Willow shrugged. Meanwhile Arthur was still busy shouting at his servant.

"First I wake up in that godforsaken hospital, and _you_ are nowhere to be seen. Then I get kidnapped by a _witch_ no less, and she's brings me here where I find you, _Mer_lin sitting around with her friends as though you're all great old chums!"

Giles tried to interject. "Young man, if you could just calm down then we can ex-"

"No!" Arthur turned towards him. "You are a person of magic, who knows what sort of things you've been filling my absent-minded, _dimwitted_ servant's head with!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. He raised his hand pointing it at Arthur. "Sorry M'lord, _swefe_ _nu_."Arthur's eyes snapped shut. He fell against the table dead asleep. "There that should keep him quiet for awhile."

* * *

><p>One long research session later, with the unconscious Prince tucked out of the way, the Scoobies were scattered throughout the shop in various stages of calling it a night. Shortly after one in the morning several heads popped from their drooping states when Giles let out a loud. "Aha!"<p>

"Did you find something?" Buffy yawned.

"Yes listen here. When the _f__emale_ Oxoed demon feels her life is in danger she will release a pheromone that will render her would be attacker into a state of unconsciousness. She will then use Oxoedian magic to cast their bodies at least three miles from her present location." Giles dropped his book triumphantly. "That's why we were in the forest that night. It was a _female_ Oxoed! Driving me positively bananas."

There were multiple facepalms.

~oOo~

For the second time in only a few short hours Gaius's quiet chambers were disturbed by the sounds of a distressed maid banging on his door. After ushering Gwen into a chair, and forcing a cup of tea into her hands, Gwen was able to recount what she had seen. When she told him about the mysterious orb he began rifling through a large book. "Was this the object?"

"Yes." Gwen nodded. "Yes that was it exactly." Gaius ran his hands over his face with a sigh. "What is it Gaius?"

"Something very bad."

~oOo~

Xander flipped another page of his book. He was 60% sure had already read this one, but at least if he looked busy no one would harass him to actually try and keep looking. Xander was this close to abandoning the book when he came across something that had potential. "What's an orb of Gulliez?"

Anya had been napping against Xander's arm; at his query she pulled herself back into an upright position with a yawn. "The orbs of Gulliez was created by the D'orun. A demon tribe, found mainly in the maritime provinces of Canada. They're a nice group; know how to whip up a mean potato salad. Their leader at the time Gulliez, hence the name, he created the orbs to protect his people from being attacked. Now quiet, when you talk your arm moves. It makes it very difficult for me to lean on."

"Why do you ask Xander?" Giles questioned.

"Well it says that the orbs can transport things." Ignoring Anya's indignant huff Xander continued. "The orbs, they can poof anything... anywhere?"

"Yes, well not anything. The orbs are limited to moving only living beings. For the orbs to work, a hair from the creature, or person you wish to banish must be placed inside the orb and an there's an incantation you have to say. They wouldn't work on anything hairless As for where they can be sent, nowhere is beyond the orbs power. There have even been cases where people have been sent as far as other- oh."

"Oh?" Buffy piped up. "What's oh?" Giles took the book from Xander with an determined look on his face. "Giles! What's oh?"

He was silent for a moment. "It's said that Gulliez used to use travel to the different realms, selling his inventions including the orbs."

"Okay, but what's oh?"

"Oh, Buffy, is perhaps Gulliez visited Albion. Oh, is I believe Xander has just stumbled across the solution to this young man's problem."

"Point for the Xan-man!"

~oOo~

For the rest of the night and all of the following day Gwen was walking on eggshells. Everything from a soft breeze to a person sneezing, she believed was Morgana finally making her move. Gwen guard was just starting to drop as she made her way back home in the early evening. Immediately after she closed her door Gwen knew she wasn't alone. "Morgana! What- what are you doing here?"

Morgana put on the most innocent smile she could muster. "I was walking by, and thought I'd visit my friend of course. I knocked, and thought I heard you say come in. Clearly I was mistaken." She laughed.

"Well I just got in. What are you holding?"

"Hmm? Oh your hairbrush, it was on the floor. I was just saving you the trouble of picking it up. Anyway I really can't stay." She handed Gwen the hairbrush, and stepped passed her towards the door. "Do take care of yourself won't you, Gwen?"

"Yes M'lady."

That simple girl was too easily fooled, how could she ever believe Gwen could be trusted? Even worse now she wasn't just untrustworthy she was dangerously close to discovering what had happened to Arthur, and Morgana couldn't have that now could she?

Back in her chambers, Morgana took out the hairs she had acquired from Gwen's home as well as the orb of Gulliez. She placed Gwen's hair against the orb. The orb of Gulliez appeared to be made from a thick glass, and yet the hairs passed through it as though it were nothing more than a puddle of water. When the hairs reached its centre, the entire orb began to glow a bright orange.

"_Ádón híe forþweg_." She breathed out, reveling in the familiar feeling of power rushing through her veins. As she spoke the orb glowed brighter, and then all the colour was extinguished from it.

There. That would take care of Guinevere, leaving Morgana free to begin preparations for the next part of the plan.. no. Something- something wasn't right. Morgana felt dizzy, the world was spinning. "What?"

"I'm sorry Morgana."

Morgana whipped around. Gwen stood behind her. Tears ran down the maid's cheeks. "I knew what you were planning, I couldn't- I couldn't let you take me. I'm so sorry."

The orb slipped from Morgana's shaking hands, and smashed against the floor. "How are you doing this?"

"The hairbrush. The one you took; it wasn't mine, Morgana... it was yours."

Morgana let out a barely human snarl. "You will pay for this!" And with that threat hanging in the air, Morgana disappeared without as much as a tiny pop.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Like I said, no promises on when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon. <strong>

**In the immortal words of Tigger "Ta ta for now!"**


End file.
